Echo Creek High: School Idol Project
by bhadbhabe
Summary: A group of 6 girls in uniform just entered Echo Creek High and are now official students there. But, these girls arent ordinary high school girls, but they are school idols! They are school idols who participated in Love Live!, the ultimate idol competition featuring the most popular groups in the country. They want to rejoin and become school idols of Echo Creek High School!


One shining and fresh early morning, Star and Marco were headed for school. They were on the bus ride to school, but Star immediately noticed something. She noticed a group of 6 odd looking girls. They all were sitting at the front of the bus. They all looked, strange. But the fact that they all were wearing uniforms made it even more strange. When the bus arrived to Echo Creek High School, Star and Marco hopped off quickly along with Jackie following behind. Star grabbed Marco by his arm. "Hey, Marco, look", Star said as she pointed towards the 6 girls in uniforms walking only a couple feet away from the two of them. "Um. Okay?" "Don't those girls seem...odd? I mean, this school doesn't have a dress code all of a sudden does it? Like, that's just weird. I've never seen anyone in this entire school wearing a uniform before", Star said as she and Marco had entered the school heading for their lockers. "Yea. You're right. Why don't we try talking to them and ask about their uniforms?", Marco said as he and Star headed for their first period. "I guess we could ask. We'll never know about their strange uniforms until we ask ourselves. Let's talk to them at lunchtime". "Okay", Marco reassured as he got his math book out. "Psstt. Janna. Hey", Star whispered as she nudged Janna with her elbow. "What?" "So there was like these really really weird girls me and Marco saw in the hallway. They have like, uniforms and stuff. I mean, since when did this school require a dress code, am I right?" "Well, yea. That is pretty strange. And this school never required a dress code. Ever", Janna said. "Well me and Marco were thinking about talking to them. You know..say a little hi hello and ask them about their uniforms". "Yea you should totally talk to them. They could be foreigners". "And you solve for c by- Hey!! Who's talking?? Quiet, princess!", Ms Skullnick shouted as Marco turned around and shushed Star, explaining that he needed this math information for tonight's homework. "Ugghh, finnneee", Star sighed as she plopped her head on the desk.

A few hours later...Lunchtime arrives

"Hey, Marco. Now is our chance. I'm gonna go talk to them. And They're sitting...with Jackie????!?" "Well um. I guess I'll let you handle this..ha ha", Marco said sounding slightly anxious. "Oh no you don't. Don't worry about Jackie. And you should talk to her instead of doing that weird nod thing you both share. Weirdo", Star said as she grabbed Marco's arm again and walked over to the table the 6 weird girls were sitting at. "So you guys are from Japan? Cool!!", Jackie said as her attention went from the 6 girls to Star. "Oh, hi Star. I want you to meet these awesome girls. What did you guys say you were again?", Jackie asked. "We are school idols of Uranohoshi Girls' School! We are called Aqours!!", the girl with the orange hair said. "Uhhhh...what now? Aqua? What's that? Some sort of weird Earth thing Marco never told me about? And actually I was gonna ask you girls about your uniforms. This school doesn't have a dress code, you know. You girls are free to come here wearing whatever you want", Star explained. "Well let us break it down for you. School idols are basically girls who, we'll they go to school and perform in live competitions and stuff!!! But, after we won Love Live!!, the ultimate competition featuring the best idol groups of the country, many school idols from schools all over Japan have performed in Love Live!! Anyway, after we won Love Live!!, we were forced to close our school down, since, well, our school was gonna close down from the start, which was why we had to go with our one and only option, create a pop idol group that would make our school known by us so more students enroll. But after we won, we had to disband since, well...they were more of us in this group. Aqours originally consisted of 9 members. But, after the 3rd years graduated, the 3 of them had separated...1 of them, Mari Ohara, left Japan to study abroad, and the 2 others, Dia Kurosawa and Kanan Matsuura, also left Japan for college in a different country", the girl with the orange short hair said. "And that's when we thought to ourselves, Aqours isn't Aqours, even if there is one member missing, it isn't Aqours without them. The 3rd years", the girl with the long red hair said. "So we figured that if the 3rd years are graduating, we'll disband. And when we disbanded it meant no more Aqours, which means no more school idol group. No more pop school idols representing Uranohoshi Girls' School. So, with that we had to close the school down since...well...if no one knew about our school through our pop idol group, no one will enroll in it. And if we can't get enough students to enroll, the school is forced to be combined and shut down. Which is exactly what happened once we all disbanded. We closed it. We all did. Together. We all closed that gate. Together as school idols", the girl with the brown hair said as Star noticed tears began welling up in her eyes. "And that's why we came here. We enrolled at Echo Creek High. And we wear these uniforms in memory of Uranohoshi Girls' School. You see, in Japan, every high school has a dress code. Therefore, you wear a certain uniform. And well...maybe our group can become one again and perform here at Echo Creek High School. We can become Aqours and perform all the songs we performed at Love Live!!. And you, blonde hair and blue eyes, we could help you become a school idol yourself. We could help you to become a school idol of Echo Creek High, and represent your school so more students enroll here!", the girl with the orange hair said again. "Aww...what a touching story..", Jackie said dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Marco stood there, mouth gaping wide open, speechless because the story seemed incredible, kinda like a story of a superhero or something out of a movie. "Wow. So you girls are from Japan???? What's Japan? Where is it??" "It's a place on Earth, Star", Marco finally said. Well then. Now that I know why you girls wear these lovely uniforms, me and my buddy here would like to introduce ourselves", Star said while nudginge Marco. "Hey. Um. School idols from Japan? I guess? My name is Marco Diaz", Marco said. "And my name is Star Butterfly. But I am a magical princess from another dimension. I'm from a kingdom called Mewni. Oh...if only my Mom knew about you girls, you're amazing!!", Star said. "Nice to meet you Star Butterfly, princess of Mewni, I guess? Allow us to introduce ourselves as school idols. I, the leader of Aqours, am Chika Takami", Chika said. "I'm Ruby Kurosawa. I am now a 2nd year. My sister was a 3rd year and she graduated and left to study abroad", Ruby said. "I am Hanamaru Kunikida, zura. Oops!!! My dialect slipped out. Sorry. Nice to meet you, Star", Hanamaru said. "I am Yoshiko Tsushima. Yohane the fallen angel is my true nature. Nice to meet you", Yoshiko said. "I am Riko Sakarauuchi. Nice to meet you, princess Star Butterfly", Riko said. "And I am You Watanabe, full speed ahead, aye aye!! And salute!!", You greeted as she saluted at Star. "We are Aqours", all 6 of them said in sync. "Woa. So which part of Japan are you girls from?", Jackie asked. "Well I'm originally from Tokyo and I used to attend Otonokizaka High, but I transferred to Uranohoshi High when I moved to Numazu", Riko said. "And all the rest of us are from Numazu", Chika said. "Cool. Well I'm not really into the whole pop idol group band thing, sooooo...", Marco said with his hands in his pockets. "Oh hush boy I wasn't asking you about the school idol thing. I was talking about Star", Chika said as she rolled her eyes. "Me? Oh no no no no...I'm a princess of Mewni. My mom would probably ground me for like a thousand years if she found out I was some idol school girl whatever", Star said. "Don't worry. You'll be a great school idol. And your Mom would be proud of you if she knew you were an idol of Echo Creek High", You said. The bell suddenly rings. "Well we better get going now. I'll talk to you later on the bus, Star. And let me know what you think. Make a wise choice", Chika said as her and the rest of Aqours started packing their things and heading for their next class. "Hmmm. School idols?? No way. It's impossible for me". "I don't know, Star. I think you would be a perfect idol for Echo Creek High. Who knows, you just might become famous", Marco said to Star as they both walked side by side. "It's not about becoming famous, Marco. I'm a princess. Even though I'm a rebel princess and I'm underestimated by many, but school idols? I mean come on!! I've never heard such a thing. Also, she was talking about how there were more of that group. Their group originally consisted of 9 members or something like that". "Yea, they had to I guess, disband their group because it isn't a group even if one member was missing. I don't really know how to process what that Chika girl said. She's...strange to me, but she definitely reminds me of someone. Her story about their school shutting down is just so crazy and detailed that I can't seem to sum it up", Marco said. Class started and Star was pondering. She was lost in her thoughts in a way she's never been before. _Should I really go through with this?_

Continuing in the next chapter...

Author note

Sorry if the part about the school idol story is soooooo dam long, longer than my future. But it's just that I'm in love with the love live!! series and I recently finished watching Star vs the forces of evil and fell in love with it. I was thinking, what if Star became a school idol??


End file.
